Android
| continuity = | other names = Droid | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | 1st appearance = Metropolis (1927) }} Androids are mechanical/robotic constructs built to take on the appearance and physical characteristics of a living being. While all androids may be robots, not all robots are androids. R2-D2 for example is designed to fulfill a specific function, which does not include direct interaction with living beings and as such, could never be confused for one. His partner, C-3P0 however, while ostensibly a robot, is constructed to emulate certain physical traits common to sentient bipedal races including ocular vision, articulated limbs, joints, phlanges, reproductive organs, etc. Androids are also distinguished from cyborgs in that they are completely artificial with no organic components. Highly advanced androids can be programmed to imitate human behavior and, depending upon the design, may even pass themselves off as human. Some androids have even convinced themselves that they are human. By and large, androids are non-sentient entities regardless of how lifelike they may appear. There have been many situations however, where an android's programming will become so advanced that it will achieve self awareness and develop into an artificial intelligence. A self aware android will develop the capacity for human emotion, a sense of expression, as well as desires and objectives beyond its original programming. In Sci-Fi Androids feature heavily in nearly all elements of science fiction film and literature. One of the earliest classic examples of an android is the gynoid Maria, or Maschinenmensch featured in the 1927 dystopic silent film Metropolis by Fritz Lang. Maria's stark, striking features and calm, placid face later inspired the original concept sketches for C-3P0 as designed by Ralph McQuarrie in the Star Wars mythos. Andromeda Androids play a minimal role in the setting of the 2000-2005 television series Andromeda. They are seen as support staff servants aboard the Systems Comonwealth High Guard starships such as the Andromeda Ascendant. The androids seen on the Andromeda are always feminine in appearance, due to the fact that the ship's A.I., nicknamed "Rommie", is provided with a feminine visual interface. Rommie monitors and controls all of the actions of the support androids whenever a situation requires a hands-on approach. Early in the series, an engineer named Seamus Harper constructed an android in Rommie's likeness as an avatar so that Rommie could function directly in the material world and still maintain her connection to the ship's systems. Later in the series, Harper constructed a second android which he named Doyle. Doyle served the same function as Rommie, but was initially unaware that she was not human. Star Trek Data]] Androids were not used to any great extent in the Star Trek mythos, however, the franchise is responsible for the creation of one of the most beloved and popular robot characters of the 20th century - Lieutenant Commander Data. Data was a highly-advanced robot that was created by Doctor Noonian Soong some time in the 2330s. Data became the first android to ever hold an officer's rank in Starfleet and he served aboard the galaxy class starships the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] and [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E]]. Star Trek: The Next Generation An earlier example of androids featured in Star Trek was a robotic simulacrum of Captain James T. Kirk constructed by scientist Roger Korby in the year 2266. Korby originally built the robot as a means of impressing Captain Kirk, but the android actually sought to replace the Captain. The real Kirk's peers deduced that they were dealing with a cleverly disguised fake when it began to behave erratically, issuing statements that were uncharacteristic of the true Kirk. The Kirk android was destroyed when another of Korby's robots, Andrea, shot it with a laser weapon. Star Trek: What are Little Girls Made Of? Star Wars ]] In the world of Star Wars, all robots are referred to as droids. This includes androids, robots that do not maintain a humanoid appearance, as well as machinery, vehicles and spacecraft that implement droid components. The most popular android design featured in Star Wars are the protocol droid series. The character of C-3P0, played by British actor Anthony Daniels, is but one example of a protocol droid featured in the films, cartoons and comics. C-3PO is also the first character seen in the original film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and has the first lines in the movie as well. The second android seen in the film was U-3PO, a gold-plated droid who bore a strong resemblance to C-3PO and was briefly seen in the beginning of the fil. An alternate design model found in the same movie was the RA-7 protocol droid (sometimes erroneously referred to as a "Death Star Droid"). An RA-7 droid was briefly seen in the Jawa Sandcrawler on Tatooine. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope In the fifth episode in the series The Empire Strikes Back, a white-plated protocol droid called K-3PO can be seen at Echo Base on the planet Hoth in the first act of the film. Another protocol droid featured during these scenes was R-3PO, who is easily distinguishable from K-3PO due to his crimson plating. An altogether different style of android was also seen in the form of IG-88. IG-88 was an assassin droid and a bounty hunter. Personified as a male, he was briefly seen with several other bounty hunters aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back In the prequel trilogy, series creator George Lucas introduced a different type of android - the B1 series Battle droid. The Battle droids were only quasi-humanoid and could never be mistaken for a living being. They were the infantry troops of the Trade Federation and were featured as the primary militant antagonists in the series. In an effort to bring some humor to the film series, the Battle droids were given personalities and were often portrayed as slow-witted and bumbling. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace The second film installment, Attack of the Clones, introduced the B2 super battle droid, which were larger in size and capable of wielding heavier artillery. In Comics Marvel Universe The Marvel Universe is lousy with androids, the most well-known of which is the superhero Avenger known as the Vision, as well as his evil creator, Ultron. There are also a series of mutant-hunting robots known as Sentinels, which have vaguely android-like appearances, depending upon the model. Some models have been specifically designed to pass for human, such as Bastion. Notes * Android with feminine characteristics are referred to as gynoids. Appearances Films * Black Hole, The - Captain S.T.A.R. * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - C-3PO and TC-14. Comics * Marvel Comics 1 - Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Invaders 1 - Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Iron Man 12 - Tony Stark LMD External Links * Android at Wikipedia References Category:Eve of Destruction Category:Robots (2005)/Miscellaneous